Hetalia Hogwarts AU: The Lover's Jewel
by CheeseCakeFactory124
Summary: Three best friends, Alfred, Mathias, and Gilbert are headed to their 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When they get there, everything is going great, until the three stumble across a mysterious hidden room, unknowingly releasing an ancient curse. With the help of Alfred's brother, and a Ravenclaw boy, Lukas, the 5 must find out what is going on,and stop it.


"Dude, is that an Eagle?!"

"What, dude no way!"

"No, that totally is!"

"Yeah!"

"It's an owl! I swear!" Alfred said, as he threw a tarp over the bird cage, blocking the eagle from the other two friends' view. The three boys were standing against a pillar, in platform 9¾, waiting for the train to arrive and take them away to their fifth year of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"It's against the rules!" Gilbert said, mockingly, as if any of the three actually listened to the rules.

"Yeah, like you follow the rules, Mr. 'Brings a chicken to class every day', said Alfred, laughing. Gasping offendedly, Gilbert crossed his arms. "Don't bring Gilbird into this," he said, followed by Gilbird giving an affirmative cluck. "At least I didn't fucking name my cat _Lego_ ," said Gilbert, grinning and looking over at the third boy.

"Hey, don't talk about my son like that!" Said Mathias, holding his cat close to him, occasionally wincing at Lego's claws digging into his arm.

Alfred raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Okay man, calling it your son is even weirder than calling it Lego."

"Yeah, also the fact that it wears a goddamn mermaid tail," chimed in Gilbert.

Mathias was quick to defend his cat's choice of clothing. "It makes him feel empowered!"

"That sounds pretty gay, man," Gilbert laughed.

"Your gay!"

"Your MOM is gay!"

"Your BIRD is gay!"

Alfred was quick to join in on the argument. "You're BOTH gay!"

"Oh yeah, like you're not!" Said Gilbert, Mathias nodding in agreement.

"Psssh, whatever dude!" Said Alfred. The three laughed, until the sound of a train whistle caught their attention.

The trio started to head over to the train at it's arrival, they walked onto the train and into a compartment, putting their luggage in the storage area above them. Once the three sat down on the red seats, they were back to joking around, until Alfred noticed a certain Norwegian across the corridor into the next compartment.

"Hey, Mathias!" Alfred said as he elbowed him in the side.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He asked, until he saw where Alfred was looking, and his question was answered. Jabbing him in the side multiple times again, Alfred winked, "Look at him, all alone! He's practically _begging_ for someone to sit next to him."

Mathias looked at Alfred, and then back at Lukas, who was sitting by the window with his face buried in a book, his luggage occupying all the other seats in his compartment.

"Yeah, sure he is," Said Mathias, sarcastically. "I think he just wants to be left-" started Mathias, until a harsh whisper cut him off. " _Body languageeee_ ".

"Literally nothing about his body says 'Talk to me', Alfred!" exclaimed Mathias. It was then, when Gilbert decided to join in on the conversation. "What's this? Mathias, are you talking about Lukas' body?" Asked Gilbert slyly.

"No no no!" Said Mathias, but it was too late.

"Hey, Lukas!" Gilbert shouted at the top of his lungs. "Mathias is thinking about your body!"

"Noo," said Mathias defeatedly, and completely embarrassed. He covered his face in his hands and tried to duck out of view, as he saw Lukas slowly set his book down, and look back at the other from the compartment across the hall, disgust written all over the Norwegian's face. It was then, when Mathias wanted to die.

"I hate you both so much," he muttered, flustered.

Gilbert and Alfred laughed at Mathias's reaction, until they could have sworn they heard a voice. "That was pretty mean guys…" Gilbert and Mathias jumped in surprise. "Matthew when did you get here?!" asked Gilbert.

"You guys didn't notice?" Alfred asked, leaning against his brother, who was trying to

shove him off. "No, we didn't notice," said Mathias.

"Dude, he was here the whole time," Alfred said, as he put his arm around his brother.

Mathias and Gilbert looked at each other guiltily, how did they not notice Alfred's twin brother? They always feel bad when they forget about the canadian, but Matthew always seemed to forgive them. Matthew smiled politely at the two, "It's okay guys, everyone forgets.." Gilbert was about to say something to make Matthew feel better, but a loud scream cut off his train of thought. The four looked out into the corridor of their compartment and saw two third years, a scared Italian with an exasperated German walking down the aisle together.

"Calm down, Feliciano, it's just a chocolate frog," the German said with a sigh.

"B-but it jumped out right in front of me and I got scared!" Feliciano said, as his eyes started glistening with tears.

"Just shut the fuck up already!" a voice said behind the two, "You can't just keep crying about everything you see!"

"But Lovino! It jumped in front of me with the intent to kill!"

"It was a goddamn piece of candy!"

"Why're you always so mean to me? Is it because there is a metaphorical lock on your metaphorical closet, and you're salty because you can't come out to the world?"

"Are you calling me gay?!"  
"You said it, not me!"

"Well you implied it!"

Ludwig interrupted the two brothers. "Just calm down… You are both acting extremely immat-," He began, before being cut off by the obnoxious voice of his older brother, Gilbert. "Luddyloo! Is that your _boyfriend_?" He mocked, laughing loudly at his own words. Ludwig, startled by his brother, started blushing.

"Maybe you shouldn't joke about with your brother," Said Matthew, shutting the door to their compartment, so it was just the four boys, sparing any more people from embarrassment.

The rest of the train ride went by, Alfred buying 39 chocolate frogs, Acid Pops, Bat's Blood soup, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Blood-flavored lollipops, and Chocoballs, from the trolley, and everyone making jokes to pace the time. The four of them were so involved in a story that Mathias was telling, about how Gilbert got his head stuck in a hole, they didn't even notice that they made to their destination, until they saw the other kids leaving the train. The four quickly grabbed their luggage and rushed out of their compartment and off the train.

"It feels good to be back!" Alfred said cheerfully, his two best friends and brother, nodding in agreement. This was going to be a great year, he thought.

 **A/N: Sorry this was short, the next chapters should be a bit longer. This is the first chapter in our Hogwarts AU. As stated in the description, the story is centered around the awesome trio, along with characters that could possibly *cough* be shipped with them. We will try to update weekly. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
